


Magic In Those Eyes

by un1c0rntea



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Film Noir, Jazz Age, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea
Summary: Another lil ficlet I wrote at 4am.It has no dialogue. Just Howard and Vince being incredibly infatuated with eachother in a jazz club.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Magic In Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uppityroman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uppityroman/gifts).



> Inspired by a drawing of Vince in a green flapper dress by the talented @edenismissingasnake x

In a jazz club on a rainy night, the sounds of saxophones, trumpets and pianos filled the air. People from all walks of life scattered everywhere. Some sat at tables, others on the dance floor swaying side to side to the music. Howard Moon was really in his element. Playing beautiful jazzy goodness for all these people that he felt were 'his people' felt very much like home. 

Across from the stage, as _Angel Eyes_ by _Ella Fitzgerald_ began to play, Howard's eye had been caught by a gorgeous beauty wearing a short green [flapper dress ](https://edenismissingasnake.tumblr.com/post/614504670818385920/vince-in-a-green-flapper-dress-with-high-heels-and)with black gloves and white feather boa, smoking a long cigarette, seductively.

Howard was only on the piano for this, but he liked the way this man was more interested in what he was doing, not the actual singer.

Their legs were crossed over one another, sheen tights covering them, finished off with a pair of black heels. Howard could make out they were a man as he lifted his head back to blow out the smoke and a strong jawline and cheekbones were revealed. He was infatuated, completely wonder struck. He wanted to know who this man was, what his name was, where he came from.

The man got up and walked past the stage that Howard was playing on, biting his lip, holding his cigar between his fingers. His eyes were completely fixed on him as he walked over to the bar, looking over his shoulder as soon as his back faced him. Howard had noticed that they were a bright, sparkly blue. He could see magic in those eyes.

Howard Moon had practically leapt off of the stage as soon as another band came on after him. He was now staring across from the man leaning at the bar, who was licking his teeth, smiling, making a _'come here'_ gesture with his fingers. Howard walked over to the beauty he saw before him. He was bewitching.

When he was close to him he removed his hat in a gentlemanly manner and looked him up and down taking it all in. This man was wearing lipstick and a full face of make-up, obviously very comfortable in who he was and Howard respected that. 

He told him that his name was Vince Noir.

Vince Noir.

A name so sweet it could rot your teeth. 

Howard told Vince his name too which was met with a look of _'oh i know who you are.'_ Howard thought after a while that it must have been obvious or he would not have come to his gig.

Then Vince whispered in his ear and grabbed Howard by his tie, taking him to a back room. He locked the door, put a jazz record of _Nina Simone I Put A Spell On You_ on and then removed his feather boa, wrapping it around Howard's neck, who was pulled into a kiss against the door. It was sweet, it was exciting and it felt like heaven. They were smiling in between kisses and Vince crept a high heeled foot up and down Howard's leg as the kiss got more passionate and he slipped something in Howard's trouser pocket.

Howard ran his hands through Vince's hair, as he thought it was marvellous. He had never seen such a head of hair before and it felt silky under his finger-tips and palms. When they broke apart Howard was so mind blown and giddy with love that butterflies were flying around in his stomach. So he began to kiss Vince's chest and neck, making him smile and bite his lips once more, his cheeks flushed a lovely pink. He still held on to his cigarette and then grabbed Howard gently by the chin and unlocked the door, snaking the feather boa back from around his neck and placed a tongue in the corner of his mouth, walking out of the room giggling breathily.

He did a little wave and blew a kiss and Howard did the same back. Then placing his hat back on his head and uncrumpling the paper. 

He left a phone number.

Howard smiled, fixed his hat and straightened his tie, walking back out into the lights.

The jazz music became louder, as it did in his heart.


End file.
